tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Newenn
Planet Newenn is a mostly abandoned colonial planet of the New Delkish Empire. Planet Newenn is the fourth planet from the Ennsefta 12 star in the Green System of the Triple Galaxy in the 7th Quadrant of the Axle. It was once a dead world covered in craters, though it had an ideal atmospheric makeup, and temperature for colonization. A crater lake in its far south, one of only two locations on the planet where liquid water could be found, was chosen as the planet's colonization site. The lake began to be called Lake New Venture. Colonial scientists soon discovered that Ennsefta 12 had special properties allowing it to radiate out magickal energy 10,000 times more potent than the energy of a regular star. Imperial Delkish scientists back on this Earth drew up plans in CC: 5,995 to build a dyson sphere around the Ennsefta 12 star, touting it as "the Ultimate Source of Energy" (U.S.O.E.) for the Universal Union, which had only recently been finded in the Year CC: 5,973 after the 5th Great War between humankind and the Mur, bringing to an end the Cosmic Age of Horror. The dyson sphere was finally completed in CC: 5,912, and took millions of workers to complete, many of which had settled around Lake New Venture. By the time of the completion of the U.S.O.E., Planet Newenn had a population of 600,000 people, 550,000 of which were humans, and the rest of which were a mix of Mur, Yr, and Hakarians. For six weeks, the dyson sphere served its purpose, allowing for the Universal Union to siphon off enormous amounts of energy which went on to power countless worlds for nearly a century, but all at a great cost. Opportunistic space pirates had arrived at the dyson sphere on its first day of operation, hoping to siphon off a miniscule amount of energy to power their own slumworld in lawless space. This caused a great explosion, which relative to the size of the dyson sphere, was nothing, though it did cause a minor structural problem. Which over several weeks became a catastrophic structural problem as gravity pulled in the dyson sphere. Planet Newenn was almost totally evacuated, but about 20,000 people, mostly humans, along with some aliens, decided to stay behind. Enormous metallic structures fell onto the surface of the planet, and in particular what amounted to a giant wand crashed into Lake New Venture, exploding with magickal energy. Immediately a massive wyrmwave exploded out, destroying most colonial structures, and within seconds half of the colonial population was dead. The remaining population became incredibly mutated, and feral. Aliens could barely be told apart from humans, and so their descendants are all half-humans with variable skin colors, and alien features such as mouth tentacles. Since then, Newenn's population has become less, and less feral, organizing themselves in warbands, and scavenging parties. They have very little concept of the rest of the universe, and speak a base form of Lobott. They believe the universe to be two infinite planes, one of dirt, and one of air, and that the "Lake Lands" were the lands set aside for them by the air gods, what they call spaceships. Spaceships occasionally drop food onto the planet, further strengthening the Newennese's belief in spaceships as gods. Food is delivered to the planet because it is still technically under the control of the Universal Union, and the New Delkish Empire. For centuries the planet was allowed to decay as interest in the Ennsefta 12 star went away completely after its collapse. Imperial scientists declared that the mutants had become more like animals than like people, and the colony was abandoned. Centuries later, Drake class patrol ships arrived on the planet to see if the mutants still populated it. They discovered that Newenn's population exceeded that which it had before the collapse of the U.S.O.E., and that they had attained a level of personhood. It seems that a healthy admixture of alien life signatures had restored their level of health. Their newly-discovered sapience meant that they were citizens of both the New Delkish Empire, and the Universal Union, and that both organizations had to provide for them to an extent. Category:Cosmology Category:Worlds Category:Universal Union Category:Locations Category:History Category:Huron Space